


Goodbye

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Korrasami Week 2017, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: Korrasami Week 2017: Day 2- Affection





	Goodbye

A fresh bout of sobs erupted from Korra, and Asami tenderly pulled her as close as she could.  There wasn’t much of a bridge to gap, because she’d been trying her best to keep her wife as close as possible for the last several hours.

Tears silently slid down her cheeks as her already broken heart shattered even more at the guttural sobbing coming from the most resilient woman on the planet, the one who at the moment was shaking in her arms, defeated.  Asami was trying her best to hide her own tears and be the rock her wife needed.

Korra’s eyes were swollen from crying, so she took extra special care in wiping her tears away.  She kept her wife’s choppy locks out of her face by gently tucking them behind her ears.  She caressed the Avatar’s arms soothingly, and even once or twice found herself humming softly in Korra’s ear when her sobs would temporarily cease and the shuddering breaths that were the aftershock of crying was the only movement coming from her.

Naga had died that morning.  She and Korra had been together for twenty-nine years.

Korra had held her composure over the last several weeks as they slowly watched Naga’s health rapidly decline.  They both knew having the veterinarian come to the manor and take away their friend’s pain was the right thing to do.

But of course, that never makes it any easier to get through for those having to make the decision.

In her arms, Korra sniffled and cleared her throat.  She hadn’t spoken a word since they said goodbye.  Asami had followed a pale, stone-faced Korra to their bedroom where her wife promptly collapsed onto the bed in mourning. 

She wrapped herself around her wife so they could weep together.  The cycles of tears began, and all Asami could do was hold her wife.

A ragged, grief-stricken voice pulled them from the silence.

“I shouldn’t have left her so many times,” Korra wept.  “I should have done more with her.  There were times I went places and could have brought her with me.”

Asami’s heart ached.  “Oh, Sweetheart, is that what you believe?  Naga was smart, and she may not have known what an Avatar is, but she knew you were special.  Just like all of us that love you, she knew she needed to share you with the world.”  More tears rolled down their cheeks, and she tenderly brushed away a few that had escaped from Korra’s eyes.  “Besides, she was never without someone that loved her.  And she will always be the best polar bear dog that ever lived.”

A faint smile touched her lips when Korra nuzzled the nook of her neck.  She rubbed her back in slow circles.

“This feels so strange.  And it hurts.  Please tell me this stops hurting like this,” her usually strong wife whispered.

Asami thought of her mother and father.  She ran her fingertips through her wife’s hair.  “It doesn’t ever stop hurting, my love, but the pain changes.  The sharpness becomes dull, but the ache never goes away.  I wish I could tell you differently, but I refuse to lie to you.  There will never be another Naga, and that hole that was created this morning can never be filled.”  She sighed.  “But, we can remember her, and we can do things in her name, and we can go on knowing we took care of her and loved her… and Korra, she loved us.”

Asami placed a soft kiss on her wife’s forehead as fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks. 

“Please don’t leave me, Asami.”

“Oh, Korra,” she whispered.  “I’m not going anywhere.  I just want to hold you.”

She once again attempted to pull her closer and found there was still no room between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize a lot of people might hate me right now for having Naga go, but please understand, this is coming from a personal place.  
> Earlier this week I had to say goodbye to my buddy Rebel. He'd been with me for almost twelve years. I rescued him when he was six weeks old. At one point I was laying in my wife's arms, crying, mourning, and the thought crossed my mind that I could use this artistically and honor my boy, too. I'm not the first person to lose a fur kid, and I hate to say it, but in the Avatarverse Korra had to say goodbye to Naga, too. One of the greatest things about Korra, to me, is that she is so relatable.  
> So, sorry if I made you guys cry, but this was for my old boy. Take care of your animals, and show them love. We never know when we're going to have to say goodbye.


End file.
